


Secrets from the Rain

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He attacks her in the rain, where his secret of her is most apparent.





	Secrets from the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "Rain" at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/). Will be used for the "Revenge" theme at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/) as well.

He has stalked her in the snow. He has attacked her within the gloom of night. He has taunted her in the blinding sunlight.

But he has never fought her in a storm.

It covers them like an expulsion of nature, and she growls his name under a cacophony of drowning rain. Her bow and quiver are as ready as his encroaching web. He chuckles at her, coming closer to her every second. She looks around in the darkness, her eyes a second too late to capture his position.

Mocking her is useless, but it is still amusing. He taunts her about the hanyou, her tragic death, and her unwelcome time in this world.

As always the question is the same. “If you have no heart, Naraku, what do you want with me? Revenge?” Her smile rivals his in its wickedness.

He comes close enough to taste the false skin on her neck. She is so inhuman she can’t even shudder to the touch of his hot breath.

“Revenge,” he whispers thoughtfully. She spins around to meet his gaze, and her arrow is pointed at the illusion of his forehead. He looks at her white skin and remembers how it once was – pure and so delicious he has dreams of running his mouth all over it.

“No,” he answers her before he completely loses himself, and as always, her eyes seem to know his greatest weakness. He curses her just as before and retreats into the shadows.

He imagines her letting her guard down, but not for minutes until his scent is gone. He’d have to come back another day to kill her. Kikyou knows this as well.

And next time he will avoid the rain so his secrets are not scrubbed from him in a puddle at his feet.  



End file.
